


play date

by sxrcasticxl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrcasticxl/pseuds/sxrcasticxl
Summary: jennie and chaeyoung are playing a dangerous game.based on melanie martinez' play date.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	play date

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on wattpad, if you want :)  
> my username there is the same as here

it was this constant back and forth, push and pull. it made chaeyoung's heart crumble to pieces over and over again, making her wonder when this pain will stop.

it was always the same thing. jennie calling her on the phone late at night, drunk out of her mind, mumbling nonsense miserably and, of course, chaeyoung always rushing to her side wordlessly.

it ended the same every time, with jennie drunkenly kissing her and it escalating quickly to something more. and the blonde always let it happen, because she simply lacked the emotional strenght to stop it.

while this dynamic continued jennie always pretended like nothing has ever happened between them, even though they both know that's not the case. they share the mutual understanding when they dress up in silence in the mornings after, that what happens between them has to stay unspoken, a secret kept in their touches and not their words.

chaeyoung wanted to talk about it, she really did. but she knew that she couldn't and that she shouldn't. she could clearly tell that it wasn't that much of a concern for jennie, considering she never stopped or tried to stop these actions from happening. she just kept calling her on a random night every week or every other week and chaeyoung quickly realised that this is not supposed to be such a big deal for them, because jennie was completely unbothered by it. 

jennie never noticed the tears chaeyoung almost chocked on every time she would kiss her lips in the dark, hidden by the lateness and the silence.

but it hurt. it really hurt chaeyoung, because every time she went over jennie's apartment, they would kiss, they would touch, jennie would say things to her, things that made chaeyoung think there was something there, something more than physical desire and loneliness.

and then she would wake up to a cold bed or to jennie putting on one of her many oversized shirts in silence as if everything is just so simple.

it really doesn't feel that way, not to chaeyoung anyway. it feels like this neverending game of hide and seek, in which jennie is hiding and just when chaeyoung is on the verge of finding her it 's as if the brunette just completely disappears and it's impossible. 

she doesn't know what they are, friends, friends with benefits or something else entirely? it's all so confusing and suffocating and chaeyoung finds herself chocking on unspoken feelings and doubts.

she tries to fool herself that she doesn't care just like jennie apparently doesn't and for a while it actually works. that is, until jennie starts acting all cute and smiley and everything that is sunshine and happiness when she is pretending she's not using her and her feelings on the daily. 

and chaeyoung should be mad, she really should be, but she really can't find it in herself to be. she sees something so beautiful, so perfectly broken in jennie's eyes every time she arrives in her apartment late at night and she just can't be angry with her. she should know that this way of thinking is completely toxic considering she's hurt, very hurt, as well, but she's so in love that she's blind.

and chaeyoung can't stop, she can't stop herself every time jennie calls and at this point she doesn't want to stop. jennie's lips and skin and everything is addicting and even though she doesn't have jennie's love, she doesn't think she can live without what little she has now.

their kisses become knives to her heart and their touches feel like poison to her, but she doesn't care because it's jennie. chaeyoung loves her unconditionally and the love that flows in her veins is enough to numb the pain, even slightly. 

someday it will kill her, but even then her love for jennie will help her dead soul go on, devoid of any light, numb and unfeeling.


End file.
